Ask Skippy 10 - Washing Machine
"Ask Skippy #10 - Washing Machine" is the 10th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called BLINK182 writes to Skippy and he gets jubilant, upon discovering that his favorite band is writing to him. He cheers and begins dancing to their song "All the Small Things." When he finishes, Skippy cheers and says that he loves Blink-182 and that they crack him up. Suddenly, someone offscreen whispers something to Skippy, who asks what they said, not understanding them. Skippy then tells the viewers to wait and leaves. Pretty soon, a disappointed Skippy comes back and he tells the viewers that it wasn't really the band Blink-182 after all and that it is really 13link182, although it still says "Blink-182" from a distance. Skippy reads the email that says, "DEAR SKIPPY do you have a washing machine? because you always wear the same clothes! LOL you rock." After asking "who" LOL is, Skippy tells 13link182 that he doesn't have a washing machine because he cannot afford the bill, but he claims that he, however, does have a bucket of Fun Water. The scene then switches to a screenshot of the Fun Water, with the "Hallelujah" song playing in the background. The scene switches back to Skippy, who promises the viewers that they will never see his bucket since it is kept on a lock and key, which is why he cannot show it to them — though he says he would. He then tells the viewers to have a good day and thanks 13link182 for the email (also getting the username wrong repeatedly) and leaves. Then Finney shows up looking for Skippy, but he can't find him. So Finney runs up to the camera and tells the viewers to follow him. He points in the right direction and tells the viewers to go that way, though he appears to go left. Finney comes up to a bathroom door and tells the viewers that Skippy is in there. He then hollers over to Skippy that he hopes he got his wet suit because of the amount of bubbles in the bathtub. Finney then bids farewell to the viewers and leaves. singing to Mr. Bubbles in his "bathtub"]] The camera zooms into the door with suspense music playing and it is revealed that Skippy is taking a bubble bath in a small white bucket that serves as his bathtub singing a song called "Mr. Bubbles" (a parody of the song "Rubber Duckie") to his toy Mr. Bubbles. When Skippy finally turns and realizes that the viewers are watching, he suspiciously asks who let them in the bathroom. Skippy says that he can't believe he was singing and starts to stutter, looking around back and forth in utter shock and confusion. Soon, Skippy calms down and admits that he and Mr. Bubbles are friends. Suddenly, Mr. Bubbles falls from the bathtub and crashes to the floor, presumably destroyed. Immediately, Skippy peeks over and asks him if he is all right. Then he turns to the camera and shouts, "STUPID!" as his hat slides off his head. The scene switches to a montage that says, "Send Skippy Your Questions And He Will Answer Them! ASK SKIPPY@HOTMAIL.COM." Gallery Ask-skippy-washing-machine.png Category:Season 2007 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes